


May We Dance? Fan Art

by KanekiVargas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fanart, M/M, def a favorite, i loved doing this one, seriously tho this was so feelsy to draw, these two are grade a cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiVargas/pseuds/KanekiVargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to Vioxxin's lovely fan fiction, May We Dance. It's a drawing of how I imagined the final scene with these two. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Dance? Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vioxxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioxxin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [May We Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009710) by [Vioxxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioxxin/pseuds/Vioxxin). 



[](http://s411.photobucket.com/user/KanekiVargas/media/MayWeDance_zps36r8va2g.png.html)


End file.
